DC's The Dark Knight
DC's The Dark Knight is the new cartoon series based on the Dark Knight, himself, the show airs on Adult Swim. Synopsis: After seeing his parents right in front when he was a little boy and travel around to train, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne take justice in his own hand as the Dark Knight, Batman where he protects his town, Gotham City, from dangerous criminals, such as, the Joker, Rupert Throne, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Bane, Clayface, the Riddler, Catwoman, Carmine Falcone, and others. Characters: Main Characters: * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by ) * Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing (Voiced by ) * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Voiced by ) * Tim Drake/Robin (II) (Voiced by ) Supporting Characters: * Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by ) * Detective Harvey Bullock (Voiced by ) * Detective Renee Montoya (Voiced by ) * Silver St. Cloud (Voiced by ) * Dr. Leslie Thompkins (Voiced by ) * Professor Carter Nichols (Voiced by ) * * * * * Other DC Heroes: * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Princess Diana/Diane Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by ) * Barry Allen/Flash (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Orim/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by ) * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by ) * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Voiced by ) * * * * * * Villains: * Joker (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by ) * Selina Kaye/Catwoman (Voiced by ) * Edward Nygma/Riddler (Voiced by ) * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Voiced by ) * Basil Karlo/Clayface (Voiced by ) * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Voiced by ) * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by ) * Bane (Voiced by ) * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Voiced by ) * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Voiced by ) * Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Voiced by ) * Rupert Throne (Voiced by ) * Carmine Falcone (Voiced by ) * Ra's al Ghul (Voiced by ) * Talia al Ghul (Voiced by ) * Jervis Teach/Mad Hatter (Voiced by ) * Ramon Sionis/Black Mask (Voiced by ) * Maxie "Max" Zeus (Voiced by ) * Dr. Grace Balin/Orca (Voiced by ) * Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Voiced by ) * Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Voiced by ) * Thomas Blake/Catman (Voiced by ) * Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit (Voiced by ) * Delbert Billings/Spellbinder (Voiced by ) * Professor Hugo Strange (Voiced by ) * Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush (Voiced by ) * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by ) * Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva (Voiced by ) * Warren /Fox (Voiced by ) * Dylecker/Vulture (Voiced by ) * Gunther /Shark (Voiced by ) Other Villains: * Starro (Voiced by ) * Lex Luthor (Voiced by ) * Mercy Graves (Voiced by ) * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by ) * Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by ) * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by ) * Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Voiced by ) * George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by ) * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Voiced by ) * Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (Voiced by ) * Orm/Ocean Master (Voiced by ) * Black Manta (Voiced by ) * Ma'alefa'ak/Malefic (Voiced by ) * Episodes: TBA Crew: Executive Producers: Producers: Directors: Voice Director: Music by: Animation Provided by: Production Companies: Distributed: